Why did i fall in love with you?
by Eia Yukino
Summary: A song, A proposal, who's each one for?


**(A/n) :Hey Minna(everyone), I'm so sorry about not posting on my other stories for months, you see my laptop crashed & thus leading to deleting all the work I put in my stories, but! I will update once again, when I get the chance! Other then that Please enjoy this nice small short story of FujiXSaku! (: **

_Chapter One- Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Natte Shimattandarou (Why did I fall in love with you) _

It's been at least 9 years since I last heard from Ryoma, and 4 years since I gave up. Now I'm living my life fairly I guess you could say, I found someone else to love, but I question every time I see his face on a magazine or poster _why did I fall in love with you?_ Even if I found someone else, I guess I could never forget those golden feline eyes, and jade black hair. It makes me wonder even more, why I fell in love with the one person I never thought possible after that experience.

"Sakuno-san, come on it's time for your photo shoot," I hear my manger say, that snapped me back to reality.

"H-hai!" I replied.

Ever since I gave up on him, I moved on. And with the support of my boyfriend, I've become a singer and modal. I grew up getting close with the Seigaku regulars, cause of my grandma.

As I enter the photo room, I wore a short revealing shirt and skirt with a cherry blossom pattern.

"You Look cute Sakuno," I hear a sadistic voice say, it was no one other then Shusuke Fuji, my boyfriend.

I ran towards him and hugged him, "Shusuke! I've missed you!"

He hugged me back with a pleasant smile, "It's only been a couple of hours,"

"Oh ya, haha," I say, "Well I better get back to work!"

"Yes, yes." He said.

As we parted, we began the photo shoot. After the photo shoot, my manger took me to a hotel, where I was to meet Shusuke for our 4th year anniversary. As I entered the grand hotel, I walked towards the hotels restaurant, where I saw many familiar faces, all from the time I was with Shusuke. When I sat to where he was he smiled at me laughing.

"What's with that?" I asked.

He laughed again, "You'll see."

As we finished our dinner, Shusuke told me to stand, I did as he asked, _what's all this for? Friends here, making me stand after I just ate. _

He then went on one knee opened his eyes that showed his beautiful blue eyes and said, "Sakuno Ryuzaki, I have talked to Sumire about this and got her approval. To all we've been through for the past four years, we've learned a lot about each other and I want to be with you forever, Sakuno Ryuzaki will you marry me?"

He then held out a diamond ring, with a diamond shaped like a cherry blossom on top.

Tears began to fall from eyes and I screamed, "Yes, I will!"

He put he ring on my left hand and embraced me it was the happiest day of my life.

I couldn't even here the cheering behind me.

After that day, it was decided the wedding was to be held in the spring. Since it was winter already, the timing wasn't to long, and wasn't to early, but deciding on a billion wedding dresses where going to take a while. Lucky, Tomo-chan was going to help me, so now I'm with her.

"Neh, Saku-chan," Tomo-chan said as we where looking around all the wedding dresses. "I wrote a song, and I was wondering if you'd sing it…"

"Of 'course I'd sing it!" I said in delight, "But why do you sound so, sad about it?"

She then handed me a paper with the lyrics on it, "Oh that's why?"

"You don't have to sing it if you don't want to!" Tomo-chan said.

I sighed deeply, "This song, I'll sing it."

"Really," Tomo-chan screamed.

"Ya, really," I replied.

I guess this will be the last, of him once I sing this song. I hope he hears it.

"Now I present, Sakuno Ryuzaki, with her new single _Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Natte Shimattandarou (Why did I fall in love with you) _!"

"_Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou  
Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wo zutto  
Koko ni iru to omotetta noni  
Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi_

Doushite kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattandarou  
Mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi  
Afuredasu kotoba wakatteta noni  
Mou todoukanai

Hajimete deatta sono hikara  
Kimi wo shitteita ki ga shitanda  
Amari ni shizen ni tokikonde shimatta futari

Doko ni iku nori mo isshou de  
Kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de  
Bokura wa futari de otonaninatte kita

Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi

Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou  
Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wo zutto  
Koko ni iru to omotteta noni  
Mou kaerenai

Tokubetsuna imi wo motsu kyou wo  
Shiawase kao de tatsu kyou wo  
Kirei na sugata de kami sama ni chigatteru kimi wo

Boku janai hito no tonari de  
Shukufukusareteru sugata wo  
Boku wa douyatte miokureba ii no darou

Mou doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou  
Ano koro no bokura no kokoro  
Mou modoranai  
Kangaeta (mou modoranai) kangaeta

Doushite kimi no te wo tsukami ubaenakattandarou  
Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wo zutto  
Boku no yuko ni iru hazu datta  
Mou kaerenai

Sore demo kimi ga boku no soba hanareteite mo  
Eien ni kimi ga shiawase de iru koto  
Tada negatteru  
Tatoe sore ga donna ni sabishikute mo  
Setsunakutemo" I sang.

Finally, my feelings for him are free, now I can go on with my wedding with someone who wouldn't hurt me and loves me….

**Well, that was one strange story if you ask me, to tell you the truth, I was way to lazy to actually put more detail into this story, haha, but I hoped it turned out ok. I do not own the Song "Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Natte Shimattandarou" By DBSK. Or PoT. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, now I'll post a sequel, after this and it'll be about Ryoma's reaction to his invitation to there wedding. I think I'll name it wedding dress. XD & I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit to Oc, But oh well! **

**-Love Eia Yukino! 3 **


End file.
